


[filk] Wait For Him

by dance4thedead



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Filk, Hamilton Lyrics, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Endgame, Salt, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, flavored salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/dance4thedead
Summary: Aaron Burr angst + Bucky Barnes EG angst.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	[filk] Wait For Him

Filk by dance  
Podfilk by dance and [Ellejabell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellejabell/pseuds/Ellejabell)

LYRICS  
Some days I can't even think up my own name (name, name...)  
It's on the tip of my tongue, but not inside my brain (brain, brain...)  
Sam's hollerin' "Hey man,  
See, you're at home and you're safe" (safe, safe...)  
But am I really ever?  
My home's a person, not a place.  
  
Enemies will disintegrate,  
Erase and displace  
Gravitate  
Us away, far away  
But we keep going anyway.  
We've hurt and we've died  
We've survived  
Our allies  
But for some reason we don't collide  
Crossing like the stars in the sky  
Is that Fate's whim?  
I did wait for him.  
Wait for him...  
  
Wait for him...  
Wait for him...  
Wait for him...  
  
Everyone questions my self-control  
How much is he culpable, how much is he durable?  
How much do you bet he stays awake?  
Some of those hits, why didn't he fake? (fake, fake, fake...)  
Sam says remember we'll both be fine (fine, fine, fine...)  
We have both grieved on our own,  
We have both been left alone.  
Sam tries to carry the shield sometimes (times, times, times...)  
My mind's unkind and it reminds me...  
  
Steve didn't hesitate.  
  
He runs towards not away  
At the end of the day  
And once he knew that  
I'd come back alive, he said goodbye  
Not since forty-four have I cried.  
I was willing to...  
  
Wait for him, wait for him...  
  
Life did disintegrate,  
Erase and displace  
Gravitate  
Us away, far away  
And we didn't have a way  
Knowing we were ahead  
of our time, with resign  
But for some reason you left my side  
Before we reached the end of the line.  
I was willing to...  
  
For years I did wait for him.  
I did wait for him.

  


Download this podfic [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4m3kjzcqp3d4ay0/Wait_for_him.mp3?dl=0).

  
2:48 - 2.04MB  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Created during week 2 of Voiceteam 2020 for team Podfic Gothic.


End file.
